


[podfic] Silver

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [25]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted in 2015, POV Alpha, Podfic, Pre-Canon, doll state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: He doesn't know why Echo is only silver
Relationships: Alpha/Echo (Dollhouse)
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292011) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



****Title:** [Silver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292011)  
**

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/profile)[ChokolatteJedi](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Dollhouse

 **Pairing:** Alpha/Echo

 **Length:** 00:01:49

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/26%20\(Doll\)%20_Silver_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
